


circumstances

by LizzyBizzy



Series: Red Thread of Fate [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fanart, Handfasting, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, in no particular order, sketch collection, so this is gonna be a series of red thread sketches and drabbles, the rest of the works in the series will be set chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: Red Thread of Fate: The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. The cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.





	1. who we are

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been thinking about this concept a lot i’ve decided to do a series that show bellamy and clarke’s connection through the red thread of fate and how the thread moves throughout their relationship

The thread is so close to winding together. Being complete.

_Who we are . Survive._

He wants to teach her how to do that. He wants to watch her humanity ebb away, see that princess facade fall down, _down,_ _down._ She wants to teach him to let go, that he doesn’t need to be the bad guy. That he never was.

The blood never touches her. How could it, when he would never let it.

Forgiveness, they told each other. But what is it to share the pain? To look at each other and see the worst parts reflected - and to love the reflection but hate the reality?

> Come scream in the void with me on [tumblr](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


	2. the blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i am by no means a writer so let me know if you enjoyed the little snippet at the beginning and if I should continuing doing them for this series?

_The thread has grown since the time they came to the ground. It’s grown throughout everything, every grounder fight, the Mountain, Clarke leaving – all the hurt and pain and trauma, both shared and separate. The red has seeped into both their palms now, blood forever etched into their hands. Feelings that remain unspoken, unknown, causing the string to tangle and wrap like a vice. Unrelenting. Comforting._

> Come scream in the void with me on [tumblr](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


	3. it's a strange way of saying (i know i'm supposed to love you)

> _**Handfasting:** the symbolic act of a couple’s hands being tied together, often with cords or ribbons, representing their union._

He should let her go. Let her fall so he can survive. He's already gone this far to ensure his sister's safety, what's one more death on his conscience? But he can't let go, can't even move. Their eyes meet. His world stops. Electricity spreads from his palm outwards and he can't tell if what he feels is pain. Her eyes flit to the wristband. _She's afraid of me,_ his grip tightens at the thought.

_The thread had been calling out for years, longing for them to meet, share a glance, touch. It spent eighteen years, pulling, fighting for them to close the small space. So close on the ark, yet they found each other on Earth. When their hands met, inevitable, the thread surrounded them. The length that had grown over the years now coming together, fates intertwining.  
_

Her eyes lock onto his. A pulse goes through her hand. Rapid beats moving under her fingers. A heartbeat. His? Hers? Both. Caught in sync, as certain and constant as day and night.

> Come scream in the void with me on [tumblr](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


	4. better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that hug got me all kinds of fucked up y'all

> Come scream in the void with me on [tumblr](https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
